Noises in the Night
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Jim Beckett's away at a conference, but can't seem to get any sleep at his hotel because his neighbors have just a tad bit too much stamina and are a tad bit too loud. He's in for the shock of his life when he discovers his daughter and her boyfriend are the couple next door.


**A/N: Prompt found on the castlefanficprompts tumblr: **_**Jim is staying at a hotel for a meeting. He's trying to sleep but the couple next to him is having very loud sex when he knocks on the door he opens to see his daughter and Rick.**_

**A/N 2: There's a bit of explicit language in this, but I'm going to maintain a T rating. If the majority of you feel like I should bump it up to M then just leave me a comment and I will.**

Jim Beckett had had an extremely long day of meetings and discussions at the conference he'd flown out to St. Louis for. It had all been entirely too dull and boring and he couldn't wait to just crawl into bed and fall fast asleep.

Shrugging out of his stiff business clothes, he quickly showered and pulled on the pajamas that his daughter had nicknamed his "old man grandpa pajamas". Scoffing, he thought to himself, _If only that were true and I could be a grandpa. With Katie single right now, I doubt it'll happen anytime in the near future._

Jim had just settled in between the covers and closed his eyes when he heard a faint, rhythmic thumping sound coming from the wall behind the bed's headboard. _What on earth?_ Listening closely, he soon began to chuckle to himself when he heard the soft moans and groans that he well knew could only be caused from the throes of passion. It seemed his hotel neighbors were having quite the enthusiastic night.

"Fuck, babe, that's it!" he heard a woman shout. "God, right there!"

"You're so fucking wet and hot," the man told his companion. "You're just drenching my fingers."

Whoa, okay. Jim really didn't want to hear _that._ Frankly, he didn't want to hear any of this couple's private time, but he'd much rather be subjected to simple moans and bed thumping than hear their intimate dirty talk.

Rolling over in his bed, he decided that he would just try to tune out the sounds coming from the room next door. Hopefully, they would be done soon.

It wasn't until about an hour and a half later that he realized his neighbors would not be stopping anytime soon. He's pretty sure they've already gone at least two rounds and with each passing round, they just seem to get louder and louder. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight unless he did something.

"Oh god, please! Please! Just fuck me with your huge cock already," the woman screamed. "I want you to make me come over and over again."

"But you taste so fucking good," the man protested. "I could lay between your legs and eat you out all day and never get tired of it."

"Quit making me beg, babe. I want you to bury yourself deep inside me. I wanna come so hard and just drip down your cock!"

Alright, enough was enough. Jim needed sleep and he was tired of listening to this. Throwing off the blankets, he put his shoes on, and slipped out into the hallway, heading straight for the room where that damned noisy couple was. Firmly, he knocked three times on the door and waited a minute until someone finally answered it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm right next door and I can hear everything—"

"Mr. Beckett?!"

Jim looked up into the eyes of one Rick Castle, his daughter's partner at work. The younger man was stunned and quite embarrassed that this moment was occurring.

"Castle?" a familiar voice from inside the room called out. "Who is it?"

Just when both men thought this couldn't get any more uncomfortable, Kate Beckett appeared from behind the writer dressed only in his over-sized discarded button-down shirt. When she spotted the man out in the hallway, her eyes widened comically and she froze.

"Katie?"

"Dad?" they said at the same time. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I had a conference that I had to attend here in the city. I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I…uh…" she looked up at Castle for help in answering her father's inquiry, but he was still rendered shocked and useless. "Dad, Castle and I have been together for a little while now. He's away on a book tour and I was…visiting."

Jim studied his daughter and held back his grimace as he took notice of her flushed appearance and mused hair. Even if they hadn't been so loud to have been heard through the wall, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out what they'd been up to. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I see."

"Mr. Beckett," Castle finally said. "I am _so_ sorry that you had to, um…hear us."

"It's quite alright, Rick. I'll just be going back to my room now and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Oh, uh, okay then. We'll just….yeah," the writer finished lamely.

"Good night, Dad," Kate said.

"Good night, Katie. Rick." And with that, Jim calmly strode back into his own room and promptly crawled back into bed. He smirked to himself and thought, _Hmm, maybe it won't be that long until I'm a grandpa after all._

Back in the neighboring room, Castle shut the door and turned to his mortified girlfriend. "Well, that was awkward," he commented.

"Tell me about it," she snorted, eyeing her partner when he stepped close and began unbuttoning his shirt that covered her naked form. "And just what do you think you're doing, Mister?"

"Well," he purred, a lascivious grin on his face. "Earlier I was trying to see how loud you could be and we've already witnessed the consequences of that outcome. Now, we're about to see just how quiet you can be." As he sank to his knees in front of her, Kate couldn't help but bite her lips and mentally attempt to ready herself for the long night ahead of her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all really enjoyed it.**


End file.
